Crashed Van
Crashed Van: The Crashed Van location is an event located on the Jurassic Survival World Map. Like all rare events, it usually shows up when you are low on energy, which is meant to persuade the player to buy coins in order to refill the Energy Bar. * Usually appear frequently when the player is in Beginning Levels until a Higher level over 30 or 40 After arriving and entering the location, you will see tire marks that swerve from side to side, presumbably to imitate the look of a Car Crash. By following the tracks, you will soon come upon a trail of supply cases, all which you can raid in order to receive valuable supplies. After following and raiding the trail of cases, you will soon come upon the Crashed Van. After nearing it, your character will say,"The Car Is Very Badly Damaged." And it is, as it is flipped over on its side, smoking, scratched, battered, and it has what suspiciously looks to be Dinosaur tracks near it. However, you are able to raid the wrecked van as well. This van is important to raid, as it often contains some of the most valuable pieces needed to craft the Jeep. The Jeep Transmission and the Engine Parts. After raiding everything, make sure to go back to your house and store everything safely away. Tips: *Be prepared to fight Dinosaur Packs * By the way if you die here, you can loot your corpse again unless something happened. SO be CAREFUL and PREPARED for this Event. Dinosaur Packs Upon arrival, a pack of Dinosaurs led by their Alpha will immediately try to eat you and prevent you from looting the Crashed Van. So here are the types of packs and Alphas you will encounter within in this event: * Ornitholestes * Velociraptor * Dilophosaurus Tips: You can kill off all the smaller ones first before going for the Alpha. Due to fighting, the Alpha may summon or have one or more smaller species spawning to help take you down. Possible Loots in the Events: From Crashed Van and Loot-able Chests (Blue and Yellow): * Hevea Fruit (Uncommon) 5-15 * Dinosaur Bandage (Uncommon) 3-15 * Watch (Common) - 100% * Flashlight (Uncommon) * Batteries * Light Bulb * Flash Drive (Uncommon) * Bottle of Water / Empty Bottle (Common) * Gas-Pipe Wrench (Common; it's guaranteed 100% for some reason) * Wiring (Common) * Transistor (Common) * Canned Food / Empty Cans (Common) * Jeep Transmission / Engine Parts (Legendary) From Enemies' Pack: * Animal Skins (Common) * Threads (Common) * Pieces of Fabric (Common) * Ropes (Common) * Dinosaur Trophies from Dinosaur Alpha: Green Scale if Orintholestes, Red Scale if Velociraptor / Dilophosaurus (Scales are Uncommon); may includes Dinosaur Fang or Claw (Epic) * Flash Drive / Flashlight / Watch / GPS Navigator / Cigarette (Rare) - 50% From the Environment: * Palm Logs * Stones * Iron Ores * Leaves (Can includes Pineapples Sapling if Collected) * Mangoes * Bamboos Category:Events Category:Locations